


Like Real People Do

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blatant Homophobia, Blowjobs, Cannot Lie To Soulmate AU, Christmas, Draco Malfoy but...oh wait we already knew he was fucking gay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Sex, Harry Potter but gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kink, Kinky sex, LGBT, Lemon, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Runaway AU, Smut, Soulmate AU, Start of war fic, and Harry seems super bi and you can use your imagination but guess what now he's very gay, christmas break, handjobs, injuries, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He couldn’t understand why he’d lost himself in Malfoy, but he had.The worst part was that he didn’t mind.In fact, he sort of liked it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something I've had planned for about a week and a half, so it's a pretty new idea, but I am pretty proud of myself because I feel like it should be interesting. Please let me know if you enjoy the fic! - Elliot :)

It was two in the morning. The sky was dark and splattered with stars.  
The wind was rattling the windows and shaking tree branches.  
The moon only shed a sliver of light.  
And yet, Harry Potter was wide awake. 

Tonight he was quite restless and he couldn’t get comfortable. Everyone else in the burrow was, as far as Harry knew, fast asleep. 

The reason he was quite restless tonight was a mix of reoccurring nightmares, a thin mattress, and overthinking. In fact, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking.  
Harry’s thoughts were racing as fast as a group of seekers who had just spotted the golden snitch. 

“Ron,” He whispered, for what felt like the thousandth time that night.  
Ron was still fast asleep. Harry heard Ron grunt as he turned over in his bed. After that is was silent once more. 

Harry’s main problem was less that he was thinking too much or that he was thinking too fast, but more so who he was thinking about.  
He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Malfoy.  
How he was a death eater. Where he was. What he was doing. If he had stayed at Hogwarts or gone home for Christmas. If he really was a death eater. What his conversation with Snape had truly been about.  
Every thought centered around that pathetic, conceited, git with perfectly styled hair and smooth skin that looked like fine china, and pink lips that were full and-  
No, Harry was not going to think about how fit Malfoy had become over the years. He just wasn’t, because Malfoy wasn’t fit. 

Malfoy was a prat. He was annoying. He ruined everything, and he was a death eater.  
Harry was not going to think about him, no matter how hard his brain tried to fight against that decision. Harry didn’t know why he was thinking about Malfoy, or how he had started.  
He just was, and he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t.

The next morning came all too quickly, and Harry was rudely awakened by the sound of Ron hitting the floor after he had fallen out of bed for the third time that week.  
“Mornin’, Harry,” Ron grumbled against the wooden floor, pushing himself off of it and rubbing his eyes weakly.  
“Good morning, Ron.”

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed as Fred swung their bedroom door open, hollering, “Mum’s made breakfast! Get some or starve, because she’s made sausages and Ginny’s already eaten half of them.”  
Fred then left the room and bounded down the stairs, leaving the door wide open.  
Ron turned to Harry with a smile and a raised eyebrow, “Breakfast, then?”  
Harry returned the smile and nodded before racing Ron down the stairs. 

They were greeted in the kitchen by the smell of fresh food and a smiling Molly Weasley, who set two filled plates on the table and said, “Good morning, dears.”  
“Morning, mum.”  
Molly walked over to her youngest son and wrapped him in a hug before doing the same to Harry, she then left the room and the two of them heard her start a conversation with Ginny and Fleur. 

Harry and Ron sat down at the table across from each other and began eating. Shortly after, Bill and George entered the room and flicked their wands at the platters of food which were sitting on the counter and across the unlit stove. Two plates instantly came flying out from one of the open cupboards and food began to pile on top of them. George and Bill grabbed their respective plates and joined Harry and Ron at the table.

“How’s school been, Ron?”, Bill inquired, picking up his fork and piercing some of his scrambled eggs. 

Ron hurriedly swallowed the food that was in his mouth and thought for a second before answering, “Fine. Hermione’s been a bit of a bother lately, though.”

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he added, “So has Ron. They seem to be feuding at the moment.” 

“Oi, mate! Take it easy, she’s the one who’s been acting mental.”

“So have you, Ron! For Merlin’s sake, you snogged Lavender-”

“Did I just hear what I think I did? Does little Ronnykins have a girlfriend?”, George taunted.  
Ron frowned at his brother before looking at Harry and huffing angrily, “Look what you’ve done,” he muttered before abandoning his breakfast and storming upstairs.  
Harry momentarily felt sorry and was about to run upstairs after him when Bill sighed heavily and said, “Don’t worry about him. Mum told me he’s been acting strange lately. It’s not your fault that he’s being a git.”

Harry leaned back in his chair, staring at Ron’s plate.  
“Is he going to come back? If he isn’t, that food’s mine,” George announced, already reaching across the table for Ron’s plate.  
Molly walked into the kitchen with a hand on her hip, “Where’s he gone off to now?”  
Bill turned toward her casually, dropping his fork and vanishing his plate with a subtle flick of his wrist. 

“He’s run back to his bedroom. We’ve managed to make him upset.”

Mrs.Weasley sighed before heading up the stairs so she could talk to her son.

Harry ignored the wave of guilt that had settled over him and decided to study Bill’s appearance instead. His hair was in a bun, which he’d obviously slept in, and it suited him. He also had a few new piercings, including a septum and eyebrow ring. He’d also gained a tattoo behind his ear that depicted a rather gruesome picture of a fairy fighting a goblin. 

Harry found it oddly attractive. 

He got up from the table and asked George to vanish the plate for him, due to the fact that he was not old enough to legally perform magic outside of school, and George complied.  
Just as he left the dining area, Molly and Ron came downstairs together.  
Ron’s ear was rather red, as though his mother had been pinching him there.  
Ron was rubbing the side of his neck, and a bright red blush had settled on his cheeks. 

“Ron, what did I tell you to say?”  
“Sorry for being a complete and utter git, Harry.”

Harry chuckled, “It’s fine, Ron. I’m just getting a bit tired of you blaming Hermione for this whole thing, you really do play a part.”

Ron bit his bottom lip and looked quite uninterested in what Harry had to say. 

Soon enough, winter break had come and gone much quicker than Harry would have liked.  
Hermione had asked him to sit in a compartment with him on their way back to school, and he had listened to her (much to Ron’s dismay, as he had been hoping Harry would side with him).

Upon arriving back at school, Harry had made a beeline for the Great Hall, which was warm and lit with candles. A few floating baubles and strands of tinsel were still floating here and there, but otherwise, the room was back to normal.  
He sat down with Ron and Hermione, who didn’t dare make eye contact though they very much seemed like they wanted to, and waited for Dumbledore’s annual ‘welcome-back’ speech.  
Harry was very eager for this speech to end for two reasons.  
1: The train ride had been rather long and he was starving.  
2: He was freezing his buttocks off and he wanted to go to the common room, which he knew would be lit by a warm fire. 

Fifteen more agonizing minutes passed before every returning student had entered the Great Hall and Dumbledore finally stood before the students and began his speech.  
Strangely, though, Harry could no longer be bothered with Dumbledore, because he was suddenly very focused on Draco Malfoy and the way he was smiling and laughing as he talked to the group of Slytherins surrounding him at his house table.  
His smile was blinding, and the way that his eyes crinkled at the corners and his body shook as he laughed was intoxicating. 

Harry lost himself as he stared at Malfoy. He didn’t even realize that he had been staring until he was brought back into reality by way of Hermione shaking him.  
Ron was staring at him in shock, waving his freckled hand in front of Harry’s face.  
Harry closed his mouth, which he now realized was hanging open. A bright red blush covered his face as most of the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks. 

He couldn’t understand why he’d lost himself in Malfoy, but he had.  
The worst part was that he didn’t mind.  
In fact, he sort of liked it.


End file.
